


Who's Who in Babysitting Blues!Verse

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Who's Who in Babysitting Blues!Verse

The Kids  
\------------  
Dean "De" Winchester  
Sammy Novak  
Ben Braeden  
Claire Novak  
Lillith

The Couples  
\------------  
Sam and Castiel Winchester  
Michael and Jimmy Novak  
John and Mary Winchester  
Jo Harvell and Ash  
Crowley and Lucifer  
Lisa Braeden and Jessica Moore  
Andy Gallagher and Garth Fitzgerald IV  
Chuck Shurley and Becky Rosen  
Dean and Gabriel Singer   
Anna and Ruby  
Meg and Adam Winchester

Family  
\------------  
Balthazaar  
Bobby Singer  
Ellen Harvell  
Missouri Moseley


End file.
